Bittersweet
by TeamComrade11
Summary: When Emma Daniels, a native american, seventeen year old girl living in Northern California unexpectedly phases, her whole entire life changes. Everything changes again when she meets Chase Anderson, a vampire hybrid. As she travels through the harsh game of life, she has to learn to balance her world as a human and a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Bittersweet**

Chapter One: Change

I remember the day everything changed with perfect clarity. When I woke up at nine to go to work, I felt even moodier than I had lately, but I blamed it on teenage hormones, or maybe early PMS. It hadn't helped that the first thing that greeted me as I descended down the stairs was my mother and younger sister screaming at each other.

"Why can't I go to the party tonight? Everybody's going to be there!" Maddy shouted.

"I don't care if everybody's going to be there. You aren't going." Mom responded, trying to keep her cool.

"Why are you so irresponsible, Maddy? You know there's going to be alcohol there, and probably worse substances too." I joined in on the argument. She had just turned sixteen, _way_ too young to go to one of the biggest keggers of the summer in our hometown of Fortuna, California.

"God, you're such a prude, Emma," she said malevolently, "I can't believe I'm related to you!" With that, she ran up to her room, giving her blonde hair a swish as she rounded the corner, and slammed the door. I felt rage start to bubble up inside of me and I had to fight hard to keep myself from shaking from the anger I felt, but my clenched fists were still trembling.

"When is she going to grow up?" I growled out of clenched teeth.

"I hope its soon." My mother said with sad eyes and I calmed down enough to observe how tired she looked. Her blonde hair that she usually styled was thrown up in a pony tail and her hazel eyes didn't have as much spark as they used to have. Besides her bedraggled look, she still looked beautiful. I couldn't help but notice how I didn't fit in with my family. My mother and my sister both had blonde hair and a light complexion. _My half-sister,_ I corrected myself. Maddy had also inherited her father's, and my step-father's blue eyes. Scott was the only father I'd ever known.

I had obviously inherited a lot from my biological father, even though I knew virtually nothing about him. Unlike my family, I had wavy black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and high cheekbones that indicated my native american descent. I was often told by people that I looked like a darker version of my mother.

After that fiasco, work went by dully. When I finally got out at six, mom and I went out to see the newest romantic comedy in the theater and it lived up to my expectations (which weren't very high to begin with). However, my mother enjoyed it and it was great to see her laughing.

When we got home though, she was definitely not laughing. Maddy was no where in sight, and it was pretty obvious where she was. It was only a little after ten; she couldn't have gotten into too much trouble, right? The party probably only started about an hour ago. When I glanced over at Mom, she looked at me with pleading eyes and I immediately understood what she wanted me to do. I vaguely wondered if she would wake up Scott or not. He wouldn't be pleased to hear about more of her fiascos, especially after working all day. Mostly, I just felt anger starting to consume me again at how irresponsible she was. I had to work to keep calm as I reassured my mom that I would go and get her and bring her home safely.

The party wasn't hard to find since it was at Matt Hanscom's house every year. His parents were loaded and always conveniently out of town for this particular weekend every year. I had went last year and stayed for approximately twenty minutes before leaving. Binge drinking, smoking weed, and hooking up with guys that smelled like sweat and puke wasn't really my thing. However, every year when school starts, that stupid party is the only thing that the local high schoolers talked about. The conversations usually were along the lines of:

"OMG, did you hear who, Courtney hooked up with at Matt's party?" Girl number one would squeal.

"Yeah, but did you hear that she puked all over him? _While_ they were making out! It was soooo gross," Girl number two would pretend to gag, "And he was so stoned he didn't even care!"

And on and on it would go.

Finally, I pulled up to the street and I had to park a quarter mile down the road. When I got to the house, I walked in there, ready to to drage her out kicking and screaming if it came to it. However, before I could get far, I was knocked on my ass when someone walked into me.

"Wow, you're really hot. I-I mean like you're burning up. Not th-that you're not hot, too. I just mean-" A freshman boy stuttered until I cut him off.

"Geesh, watch where you're going, idiot." I said maliciously and I felt myself start to shake. Why couldn't that stupid kid watch where he was going?

"S-sorry." He practically ran out of the room and I was shocked that I could be so mean. Shame washed over me and I could feel my cheeks and my ear tips heating up.

I was distracted when I saw my sister sucking face with a senior who was notorious for getting into the pants of younger girls. I sucked in a calming breath and marched over to her, pulling her out of the room before even greeting her. I was afraid if I spoke I would say something I would regret. I felt like I was going to explode and I was practically vibrating.

"Ow, you're _hurting_ me!" She protested.

"Sorry," I growled before letting go of her and opening up the car door for her, "Get in the car."

She huffed before finally realizing that resistance was futile. When she was in, I sped off, driving just a _little_ too fast. I had to reign in my anger before I could speak to her. When we were almost home, she spoke first. "You don't understand, Emma. I'm in love with him!"

I scoffed, pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car. "Love? You don't even know what that is! All that guy loves about you is what's between your legs." My fists were trembling again and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh, and you know what love is? What gives you the right to lecture me? You're not even my real sister!"

And with that, I exploded. "Not even your real sister? How can you even say that?! You're so selfish!" My whole body was trembling now. Maddy stared at me from the porch, hatred in her eyes.

"You just don't want me to be happy with someone else because you're afraid you'll be alone forever. You don't even belong in this family! You-" She cut of in the middle of her next hurtful words when she saw me, vibrating so hard I was sure I was having a seizure or something. Fire shivered down my spine threatening to consume me. _How dare she?_ I seethed. _How _dare- And then I literally exploded. The heat flooded me and spasms spread throughout my entire body. I let out a scream as an intense feeling of stretching, growing bigger, in the space of a second, consumed me and it turned into a howl. It was excruciating, like I was being ripped apart. It was even accentuated by the tearing of my clothes, but I hardly noticed that. However, I did notice I could hear the cars on the interstate from miles away. That I could see all of the feathers on the wings of a bird from across the street. I felt powerful and fast, like I could literally just run for hours. But then reality set in and I realized something horrific, important, and life-changing had happened to me.

I was now on all fours with paws, a snout, and fur covering all of my body. I realized with horror that I was some kind of gigantic dog. At the same time I realized this, I also realized that I was not alone in my thoughts.

_ Hey, a newbie_! Voice number one said.

_Can it, Collin, _An authoritative voice cut in, and then he spoke directly to me, _What side of the res do you live on, kid? _

_ I-I don't live on, um, the res. I live in Fortuna. What's happening to me? Why am I hearing voices? What's-_

_ Wait, what? You don't live on the reservation? Where's Fortuna? _He cut me off.

_ Um, it's in Northern California. _

_ Great, _He groaned and I could see him starting to run south. It was like I had access to his brain or something.

_But, wait. Why am I a giant dog? _

_ Wolf, actually, _Collin piped in, correcting me, _Hey, wait a second. You- don't take this offensively- you kind of sound like a girl. _

_ Because I am a girl, doofus! Will someone please explain to me what's going on? Am I going crazy? _I whined, pawing at the ground.

_Damn. This is more complicated than I thought it would be. _The older guy said. _Look, kid. You're going to need to phase back before the neighbors notice. Normally, I'd have you hide in the woods, but this isn't really a normal situation. I'm Sam, what's your name?_

_ Emma. _

_ Emma, I need you to think about being human. You have to will it in your mind. Think about something that calms you down. Once you're human, you need go inside, explain to your parents vaguely what happened, and hope they don't send you off to a mental hospital before I get there. I'll explain everything soon. _

_ Okay, _I whispered in my mind. Be human. It can't be that hard, right?

After several minutes of trying to calm my breathing and thinking very hard about standing on two legs in human form, I finally shifted back and I was alone again. I wasn't sure if I had gone crazy or if what just happened was real or not. I felt like I'd been ripped in half and then run a marathon. Every part of me hurt. However, I did notice that all of my senses were enhanced and although I was sitting outside naked, I didn't feel cold at all. I quickly jogged over to my car and grabbed a blanket before wrapping it around myself and going inside. Immediately, all of the yelling stopped.

"Oh, Emma, thank God!" Mom said before throwing her arms around me. "Maddy was telling us this crazy story about wolves! Can you believe it?"

"M-mom, I have to tell you something. This crazy thing just happened to me." I said in a croaky voice. And then I started crying and sat down on the couch.

After several moments of coaxing from her, I told her vaguely what had happened. She just stared at me in shock before exclaiming, "But you're a g-girl! This can't happen to you! He assured me that it wouldn't..." She trailed off.

"I-I just want to go to sleep, Mom. Um, a man is going to be here in a few hours to explain everything, I guess." I said lamely. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. Still wrapped up in the blanket, I fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke, I awoke to Scott, Maddy, my mother, and a man I assumed to be Sam staring at me. "Why are you all staring at me? I'm not a lab rat!" I exclaimed, feeling that terrible heat shiver down my spine that could change me into that monster if I let it. I closed my eyes and fought hard to control my shaking body until it was just a dull tremble in my fists.

"Honey, we talked with Sam and he told everything. Y-you have to go with him to Washington for a little while, Sweetie." She said, trying not to cry.

"W-what do you mean? Go to-" I cut myself off when I noticed a look from Sam. I caught his hidden message telling me to suck it up and just do what he says and make it easier on my mom for the time being. I let out a sigh, resigned. "Okay."

"I packed a few bags for you, Honey. Y-you're going to be there for a while. We'll try to come up when we can, but I don't know how soon it'll be. We'll have to try to find jobs up there and-"

"Mom, shh, it's okay. We'll figure all that out later." I said.

"We really should be going now." Sam said eyeing me wearily, speaking for the first time, although I recognized his voice from his thoughts.

I was going to give all of my family a hug for the last time when I realized I only had the blanket covering me and I blushed scarlet before running up stairs and putting on clothes very quickly.

After we said goodbyes, I hopped into my car, letting Sam drive, and said, "Tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2: La Push

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sorry, I forgot to put one up for the first chapter.)

**Bittersweet**

Chapter 2: La Push

When I asked Sam to tell me everything, he literally told me _everything_. On the ride to La Push, he managed to cover the history of it all (which took a long time within itself), imprinting, the tribe, vampires and every other little thing there was to know about being a werewolf. I was shocked when he told me that it was suppose to be only boys who phase, not women, but he did tell me about the other exception: Leah Clearwater. Leah seemed to be a touchy subject for Sam and I realized that there must be more to the story then he was telling me. I didn't want to pry, but I was overtly curious.

"Has Leah imprinted?" I asked.

"No, we aren't sure if females can imprint or not. When we get home I'll introduce you to her. She'll give you the rundown on the, er, female aspect of being a werewolf." He said, looking uncomfortable.

Home. Where was home for me now? Could it still be our little house in Fortuna? Did I even have a home anymore?

"Where am I going to be staying while I'm up here?"

"We'll have to discuss that when we get back. It'd be better if you could stay with Emily and I, but that's not possible at the moment." When he talked about her, I noticed a far away look in his eyes. Like being away from her for no matter how short a period of time was hurting him.

"So... you said that, in order to be a werewolf, you have to inherit the gene, right?" I asked, rather shyly.

He nodded, "And you have to have caught the scent of a vampire."

"So, my father was from La Push then?"

"Yes. Do you know who your father was?" He questioned.

"I-I'm not sure. My mother only told me that his name was Joshua."

He nodded and then said, more to himself then to me, "I had a feeling," He sighed, "Joshua Uley is also my father - I'm your brother. It's not really a big deal; everybody in the pack is related." He assured me quickly, although he looked pained, and angry, to be speaking about the subject. I hoped he wasn't to upset about having me as a half-sister.

"I'm going to have to cut my hair, aren't I?" I said sadly, running my fingers through it. It went to my mid-back and I had spent three years trying to grow it out. Maddy and I had had a competition. Just thinking about my family made me homesick and Sam seemed to sense my change in mood. He awkwardly reached the hand closest to me and patted my shoulder.

"It gets better. Once you meet the rest of the pack, they'll keep you busy." He laughed to himself.

When we pulled up to the tiny house, I could smell muffins baking and my stomach growled rather loudly and the tips of my ears turned red. I could hear boys shouting from inside and the sound of wrestling. Suddenly, I was very nervous.

"It's going to be okay." He murmured before opening up the door and striding inside, like he couldn't stand to wait any longer. I waited a few more moments and took a deep breathe before entering.

"Hey! Newbie's here!" A voice shouted that I recognized to be Collin, from when I phased.

"Sweet! We haven't had a girl since Leah left." Another voice pitched in.

"Boys, shush!" A woman said in a motherly voice before turning to me. "Oh it's so nice to meet you! You're Emma right? I'm Emily." I tried not to stare at the scars on her face. Sam had warned me not to stare. Emily was very beautiful though, with copper skin and black silk hair.

I smiled at her, "Yes, I'm Emma. It's very nice to meet you."

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" A young boys voice drifted through the kitchen.

"One second, Lucas." She said smiling tiredly at him. This must be her and Sam's son.

The atmosphere at Emily's was always hectic. I learned this very quickly. As she was preparing more food for the boy, I slipped into the second largest room in the house, the first being the kitchen, of course. I walked into a wrestling match between two teenage boys that appeared to be twenty five, but that I knew were probably about my age.

"Boys! Take it _outside_!" Emily hollered from the kitchen when she heard a crashing sound. I hoped that the shattered glass on the floor hadn't once been valuable. Immediately, all nine of the boys ran outside, as if this was standard procedure.

"Aaron, I need you to take Emma out on patrol - show her the ropes." Sam said, reappearing for the first time since I had arrived with a giggling Lucas in his hands.

"Aw, but, Sam! Jason's just about to pin Tyler and I bet twenty bucks on this!" Aaron protested.

"No buts. Stop by at the Clearwater's when you're done." He said authoritatively.

"Fine," He groaned, "C'mon, kid." He said to me.

"I'm not a kid!" I huffed at him, glaring.

"Sure you aren't a kid, kid." He said rolling his eyes, before starting to take off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I said turning around and blushing.

"Look, if you're a part of the pack, you're going to have to get used to naked men, and to men seeing you naked. _We_ can't all afford to shred an outfit every time we phase."

I hated that he was insinuating that I was rich or something. Or that I thought I was better than all of them. I had to admit, my family was better off than most of the families were in La Push, but not by much.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said with trembling hands. I felt that shiver down my spine and I let the heat consume me. It didn't hurt this time like it did the first, and I was glad. When I looked up, I noticed that he was already in wolf form. He was a dark brown color and a lot bigger than me I noticed.

_You done yet, Sweet Cheeks?_

_ Ugh, why are you such a dick, _I thought, but he just laughed. Ugh, this "sharing-all-thoughts" thing is going to suck.

_You'll get used to it after a while, _

I looked at myself through his thoughts. I was black, with white and gray fur on bottom. I didn't really know how to describe it. One thing for sure, though, was that I was a lot smaller than him.

_C'mon, I'll race you, _Aaron said before taking off at speeds far faster than I thought to be possible.

At first, I was hesitant, but after a few moments I relaxed. I allowed myself to run for the first time, to _truly_ run. I was free. I was flying. It was the greatest thing I had ever experienced. I was ahead of Aaron now, and I heard him thinking profanities at me, but I chose to ignore it.

_Dammit why are the girls always so freakin' fast, _Aaron muttered.

I would have been afraid that I would run into a tree or something, but my eyesight and reflexes were so good now that I didn't need to even worry about that. If a spider web was in the way, I could see it from a football field away and easily avoid it. If a stray human decided to wander in the woods, I could hear them from miles away and avoid their prying eyes. If a mount-

BAM! All of a sudden I caught a whiff of the most horrible scent I had ever smelled in my whole entire life. It was sickly sweet, like bleach.

_Oh my God, Aaron-!_

_ I know, _He growled before letting out a ferocious howl and I immediately joined in. I was afraid no one would be able to hear it; we had run so far away from La Push-

_Stay behind me, _He ordered before taking off towards the foul scent.

My thoughts went a little something like this: _Ohmygodvampireohmygodvampireohmy- godvampirevampirevampirevampirevampirevampirevampi revampirevampirevampirevampirevampirevampirevampir evampirevamp-_

_EMMA! Shut up! _

_ Sorry, _I responded. I could smell that we were close now. _Where is-_

BAM! Aaron was suddenly sent flying a good fifty yards away and only stopped when about ten rather large trees broke his fall.

_Aaron? Aaron? _I thought frantically. Why isn't he responding?

_Emma. Calm down and just take out this vampire, _I told myself before whirling around and seeing her for the first time. She was pale white, and looked like she was made out of rock. She would have been beautiful minus the ragged hair, blood-smeared clothing, and red, bloodthirsty eyes. Every fiber of my being screamed at my brain to attack. My brain screamed at the rest of me to think this out carefully and not be hasty.

"You _stupid _mutts killed my mate." She screamed. I wanted to tell her that I'm sure her mate had been an evil bloodsucking leech who needed to be taken out. "So now I'm going to rip all of you apart, piece by piece!" She declared before launching herself at me. With a speed I wasn't aware I was capable of, I launched myself to the left and she screamed in frustration.

_Okay, _I asked myself, _what are the facts?_

_ This leech is a bloodthirsty bitch trying to kill me. _

_ She lost her mate._

_ She's angry as hell. _

_ She's freaking trying _to kill me.

I realized that she wasn't thinking logically and that I had to be smart in order to kill her. However, I was distracted when Aaron suddenly jumped into the fight again out of no where and faced off with the vamp.

_You're alive!_

_ No shit, Sherlock, _He growled back, wincing in pain.

Now we were both circling her, like sharks, or, well, a wolf pack.

_Just follow my lead, kid. _He thought before lunging at her and managing to rip a few fingers off with his teeth. However, before he could get out of harms way, she gripped him by the neck and I watched in horror as she twisted her hands around it. I was frozen in shock, but when she bit into his neck I flipped and I couldn't entirely process what happened next.

I leaped at her, going in for the kill, but she managed to get out of the way just in time and I barely nicked her. I was consumed in rage and I let my animalistic instincts take over. However, that turned out to not be the brightest idea as I eventually somehow ended up in her grasp. I managed to wriggle out somehow, but then she squeezed and I yelped as I felt the lower half of my body being crushed. I let out a loud, pain-filled howl before she made her fatal move of forgetting that my upper half was still working and in a millisecond, her head and upper body were in pieces.

I was still howling in pain when I phased back into human form.

_I need a lighter or something and oh no is Aaron dead oh my God Aaron must be dead there's no way he survived that there's no way I'm going to survive this this hurts so much oh my god help me somebody help me im going to die all alone out here in the forest. _

Black waves threatened to drag me into unconsciousness and the last thing I saw was a pale man with a rapid heartbeat staring at the scene with shock all over his face.

**Authors note: Please, please, please review! It would mean so much to me. This is my first story ever and I would love some feedback. Good, bad, advice, anything would help really!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crushed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

**Bittersweet**

Chapter 3: Crushed

For a fleeting second I thought that I had died and an angel was carrying me off to heaven. But, the pain brought me back to reality. One of his arms was resting under my knee which hurt like hell, and he was running at speeds that were impossible for a human to run at. For a moment, I almost phased and attacked him, but then I saw his eyes and saw that they were an unmistakeable shade of blue. _He must be a hybrid, _I thought to myself, _but that doesn't mean he's a good one, _I added.

"Put me down, leech!" I demanded, starting to struggle in his arms but letting out a gasp of pain and lying still when the pain in my legs consumed me. I realized then that he had put his shirt on me, and I was grateful. However, I was embarrassed that he had seen me, _touched me_, while I was naked.

"Oh my God, wait, you have to go back! You have to help him! He-"

"Lie still," He cut me off in a melodic voice, "One of the Cullen's is going back for him. I'm bringing you to Carlisle. "

"Who are you?" I inquired, trying to distract myself from the pain so that I could stop myself from doing something stupid, like crying.

"A cousin of the Cullen's, from Alaska."

When the pain got to be too much, everything went black.

When I woke up again, I literally phased on the spot. I was in a room with multiple vampires. The stench was overwhelming, burning my nose. I was so confused, but the pain was worse. It felt like my bones had been messed up even more. My crushed legs couldn't handle the weight of my body and I crumbled to the floor howling in pain before I phased back to human form. Phasing back was nearly impossible, but hurt a little less than when I had phased into a wolf a few moments ago. When I changed, the howling shifted to sobbing.

I finally noticed all of the commotion going on in the house. There were two male vampires in the room: one with blonde hair and one with bronze hair. I recognized the bronze one to be Edward, the mind reader and the source of Jacob's pain many, many years ago. The blonde was Carlisle, the compassionate doctor.

I heard the pack outside talking nervously, no doubt hearing the disruption. Also, I could hear several more forms (probably vampires) in one of the rooms reminiscing about the last time this had happened. I could also hear two of the hummingbird hearts in the house.

"I'm going to lift you up now, onto the table so that I can give you morphine and help you to heal your injuries. I'm afraid that some of the fractures have healed wrong and I'm going to have to re-break a few." The doctor said. He and the mindreader carefully approached me and I could have laughed. They were acting as if _I_ was the dangerous one in the room.

Instead of laughing, I just held my breath and tried to control the shaking of my arms as they lifted me onto a hospital table.

"Ah! God, dammit, mother-" I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. The doctor took out a needle and I eyed it warily, even though it was actually going to bring me relief in the form of morphine. Even though it was silly, I looked away as he inserted it into my arm. I didn't even really care that I was naked anymore. I just wanted the pain to stop.

After my, er, outburst, Sam burst through the door and immediately averted his eyes, causing me to blush, but I appreciated it.

"How is she? Can you fix her?" Sam questioned Carlisle.

"Yes, of course. She's in a lot of pain, but thankfully her injuries are not quite as extensive as Jacob's after the newborn battle. I'm going to have to re-break a few of the fractures as she is already healing at a remarkable rate. It would probably be best if you stayed." He spoke to him, while lightly assessing my injuries with his fingers. Every where he touched brought agonizing pain. I thought his iciness would help, but it just felt unnatural.

Thankfully, I finally felt the morphine kick in and I let out a sigh or relief. However, that was short-lived when Carlisle told me he was going to start the re-breaking.

Sam offered me his hand which I gladly took and started squeezing even before he started the breaking. This was not going to be pleasant. "Just get it done fast, Doc." I pleaded.

_Snap_, "Dammit, son of a-," _Snap, "_Ah, Jesus Christ, moth-" _Snap, _"Stop, stop, stop! Please, stop!" I begged, sobbing.

"There's just two more." He said compassionately before moving over to my right leg. _Snap. _Oh, Jesus Christ, just let me _die. Snap. _Oh my God, it's over, it's over, it's over... Carlisle added a higher dosage of morphine into my system and wrapped up my legs in lots of medical looking things and elevated them. I was glad that he covered me with a blanket.

"Where's... Aaron?" I murmured with my eyes closed. On the bright side, the morphine had really kicked in and now I was mostly just starting to feel stoned.

"H-he didn't make it." Sam said, pain filling his voice.

My fault, my fault, my fault, this is all my fault...

"Okay," I croaked out, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter

"It's not your fault." A honey-silk voice said. I opened my eyes to see that the mind read had spoke, of course.

"You don't know anything." I said huskily. Of course it was my fault; who else's would it be?

"You're lucky to even be alive, Emma. It's a miracle that you were able to take out a vampire, all on your own. You've only been a werewolf for a day!" Edward said, trying to convince me.

"Can you give me some more morphine? I just want to go to sleep." I said closing my eyes and shutting out reality.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading! This is my first story ever and it would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed! I'd like to hear any feed back: good or bad. -TeamComrade11**


End file.
